TTEWM Ep10 Bad Reputation
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia.
1. ZGODA

_Przed Wami już dziesiąty rozdział przygód Erici. Jest smutny i dosyć brutalny, powiem od razu. Tak wyszło, cóż... Mam wyrzuty sumienia. Chcę zamknąć "sezon" naprawdę widowiskowo. Żeby było dobrze, musi być najpierw źle. Gdyby tak nie było, nie wiedzilibyśmy, że wreszcie jest dobrze... Do końca zostało kilka odcinków. Wreszcie dowiecie się, kim lub czym jest Damien. No i któryś z bohaterów odejdzie... A kilka osób zrozumie, jak ważna jest dla nich Erica, ale czy nie będzie na to za późno?... _

_Zapraszam do czytania. Serdeczne pozdrowienia dla ekipy z forum Filmwebu. Odcinek sprzed wspomnianej już dysQsji. Ale kolejny jest pisany na zmianę z postami;)... _

**ZGODA**

Siedziałam na zwalonym pniu i grzałam kolana przy trzaskającym ognisku. Po mojej lewej stronie siedział John razem z Diane i Orlim. Bliźniaki się pogodziły. Rozmawiali, a młody Connor raz po raz wybuchał śmiechem. Po chwili zawołali Einsteina, którego przyprowadziła Hanami. Orlando wstał i zaczął pokazywać słabe miejsca w ciele maszyny; jego siostra od czasu do czasu dorzucała coś od siebie. John kiwał głową, słuchając z uwagą. Po mojej prawej stronie siedział Eddie, ćmiąc papierosa. Naprzeciwko Derek trzymał rękę na głowie wniebowziętego, kochającego pieszczoty Kity, gapiąc się przez płomienie na mnie, a raczej na moją obdartą za skóry mechaniczną dłoń, którą podpierałam brodę. Pokazałam mu środkowy palec. Ogień zabarwił zimny metal na czerwono. Reese spuścił oczy.

- Eddie, pogadamy? – Wstałam, klepiąc go w ramię. Powlekliśmy się na pomost.

Z papierosem w ustach wyglądał naprawdę sexy.

- Widzę, że wiedzie wam się dobrze – rzuciłam; wydmuchał dym.

- Nie narzekamy.

- Są już duzi, tylko patrzeć, jak zaczną się buntować. W tym wieku potrzebują towarzystwa rówieśników...

- Możliwe. – Zaciągnął się.

- A ty? Nie doskwiera ci samotność?

Spojrzał na mnie; uśmiech wykwitł na jego kształtnych wargach.

- Przywiozłaś dwóch. Masz z kim spać.

- Nie o to chodzi – prychnęłam. – Zresztą, jesteś ostatnią osobą, z którą bym poszła do łóżka.

- Serio? – Wrzucił peta do wody i objął mnie w pasie. – Dlaczego?

- Masz dwójkę dzieciaków niewiele młodszych ode mnie. – Uwolniłam się z jego objęć.

Roześmiał się, ja zresztą też.

- Oni lubią to miejsce – powiedział po chwili, patrząc w stronę ogniska.

- Nie możesz ich całe życie trzymać z dala od ludzi i cywilizacji.

Pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową. Wróciliśmy do reszty. Diane znowu poskarżyła się na brata.

Związałam mokre włosy w supeł, schodząc do salonu. Eddie rozmawiał z Derekiem, a na balkonie stali John i Orlando; obok nich Diane trzymała Einsteina za nadgarstek i tłumaczyła coś chłopakom. Sprawdziłam komórkę. Nie było zasięgu; żadna nowość. Poprawiłam krótkie szorty od piżamy i usiadłam na kolanach Eddie'go. Derek sięgnął po swoją szklaneczkę; pachniało alkoholem.

- Ciężka jesteś – mruknął mój znajomy.

- Dziękuję bardzo. – Udałam obrażoną i zsunęłam się na kanapę obok; Derek roześmiał się cicho.

- Dzieciaki! – Eddie wyjrzał na zewnątrz. – Do spania.

- Ale, tato! – Diane zajrzała do środka. – Dopiero trzecia.

- Żadne „dopiero". Już. Bez gadania! – Zmarszczył brwi. Dziewczyna powiedziała coś do brata.

Po chwili smętnie powlekli się na górę, mówiąc dobranoc. John stanął przy kanapie.

- Do spania – rzuciłam. – Nie słyszałeś, co powiedział Eddie?

Chłopak posłał mi ostre spojrzenie, ale po chwili też wszedł na schody. Einstein zasunął drzwi balkonowe i zniknął w kuchni. Szybko jednak został zawołany przez Eddie'go. Mężczyzna zaczął tłumaczyć Derekowi, jak rozwalać terminatory gołą dłonią. Reese najpierw trochę się podśmiewał, ale potem Eddie pokazał mu wszystko w praktyce: ramię blaszaka znieruchomiało, wisząc wzdłuż ciała.

- Nie chcę, żeby znowu odpadło – rzucił, wysyłając Einsteina do piwnicy. – Chodzi o odpowiednie uderzenie w odpowiednie miejsce z odpowiednią siłą, rozumiesz?

Śniadanie zjadłam sama na tarasie, patrząc, jak John siedzi na pomoście w towarzystwie Hanami i Inu. Oba psy merdały radośnie. Po chwili z wody wynurzyła się Diane i sięgając po ręcznik, usiadła obok niego.

- Jest fajny. – Usłyszałam; Orlando podszedł do mnie, jedząc zimny szaszłyk. – Dziwny, ale fajny.

- I kto to mówi – mruknęłam. – Dzieciak z lasu.

Deski za nami skrzypnęły głucho.

- Wołaj siostrę. – Eddie ruchem głowy wskazał jezioro. – Josh do nas jedzie.

- No to się ucieszy. – Orlando od razu pobiegł na dół, wołając Diane. Dziewczyna faktycznie się ucieszyła. Ruszyła biegiem w stronę domu.

- Co to za Josh? – zapytałam, kiedy z uśmiechem minęła nas na bosaka.

- Przywozi nam zaopatrzenie. – Eddie upił łyk kawy. – Nawet oni nie mogą cały czas jeść jeleni.

Zdezelowana furgonetka zatrzymała się pod domem.

- Można było autem? – mruknął Derek; zupełnie go zignorowałam.

- Panie Bradley! – Rudowłosy chłopak od razu dołączył do nas na tarasie; wyglądał na poruszonego. – Dziś rano w biurze szeryfa jakiś facet pytał o pana. Oczywiście, usłyszał, że nikt taki u nas nie mieszka, ale bardzo długo kręcił się po mieście. Śledziłem go. No i, wie pan, do bliźniaków jestem przyzwyczajony, ale do trojaczków nie. Przy jego wozie czekali dwaj tacy sami goście! A potem zniknęli, ale nie wiem, czy odjechali.

Eddie odstawił kubek na balustradę, kiedy zjawiła się Diane w kremowej sukience.

- Cześć, Josh – powiedziała, rumieniąc się.

- Dobrze, że przyjechałeś. – Eddie nie zwrócił uwagi na córkę.

- Znaleźli was? – Spojrzałam mu prosto w twarz; ściągnął brwi.

- Einstein! – Blaszak wyszedł na balkon. – Przygotuj broń. Diane, zajmij się Joshem. Erica, zawołaj chłopaków. Musimy się przygotować na wypadek, gdyby jednak nie odjechali.

Ściągnęłam z siebie bluzę, zupełnie zapominając o braku skóry. Josh głośno wciągnął powietrze.

- Więc tak to wygląda – rzucił. – Wszędzie?

- Erica nie jest cyborgiem – pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniami Diane. – Ma protezy.

John sprawdził pistolet. Po chwili do salonu zbiegł Eddie. Za nim przyszły jego terminatory.

- Nie odjechali – powiedział głucho. – Nadchodzą z trzech stron. Nie mogą dojść do domu.

- Nie dojdą. – Orlando poprawił karabin. – Rozkazy, tato?

Po chwili zostaliśmy podzieleni na trzy grupy. John, Orlando i ja w jednej, Derek, Diane i Justine w drugiej, a Eddie i Einstein stanowili grupę trzecią. Josh miał zostać z psami i śledzić rozwój sytuacji na monitorach. Kiedy zakończyliśmy sprawdzanie sprzętu, Eddie podał mi coś zawinięte w czarny materiał.

- Erica bierze Ostrze.

O mało nie pisnęłam z radości. Odwinęłam długi, metaliczny, lekko zaokrąglony kształt. Jedyne w swoim rodzaju połączenie stali damasceńskiej i pyłu diamentowego. Ostrze były tworem idealnym. Doczepiłam je do mechanizmu ręki. Wiedziałam, że przetnie wszystko. Orlando gwizdnął z uznaniem.

- Tylko go nie rozwal – rzucił złośliwie. Nie było takiej opcji.

Ze słuchawką w uchu wspinałam się za Johnem. Prowadził Orlando.

- Nie próbuj „miękkich pięści" – powiedziałam z naciskiem. – Słyszysz, John?

- Nie martw się. – Nawet się nie obejrzał.

Nagle Orlando kazał nam przypaść do ziemi.

- Nadchodzi – szepnął z podnieceniem w głosie. – Mój pierwszy.

Zerknęłam na Ostrze. Aż mnie świerzbiło, żeby coś przeciąć.

- Jest mój. – Wychylił się zza drzewa i zaczął strzelać. Chwyciłam Johna za kołnierz i przyszpiliłam do ziemi. Odpowiedziała mu salwa strzałów. Liczyłam. Po chwili otworzyliśmy ogień całą trójką.

Blaszak zużył magazynek i ruszył w naszą stronę. Był porządnie podziurawiony.

- To nie jest zabawa, Orlando! – krzyknęłam.

- Wiem. – Wstał i rzucił swój karabin. – Wiem to jak nikt.

Maszyna zaatakowała pierwsza. Uniknął ciosu, wymierzając kopniaka. Aż wstrzymałam oddech. Syn Eddie'go był niesamowicie szybki. Po chwili rozpoznałam charakterystyczny układ dłoni do ciosu i ramię blaszaka eksplodowało. John krzyknął ze zdumienia. A potem terminator upadł na kolana. Jego lewa noga już się do niczego nie nadawała. Orlando zaśmiał się, przydeptując jego głowę. Nie czekałam dłużej. Po chwili zdeptałam chip, rozbijając go na drobne kawałeczki. Chłopak usiadł na jakimś kamieniu. Oddychał ciężko.

- Trzeci blaszak, który śmiał polować na Bradley'ów. – Orlando otarł czoło. – Rozwalony.

- Erica?! – W słuchawce usłyszałam głos Diane. – Jest ich czwórka! Jeden walczy z Just, a drugiego wziął na siebie Derek. Nie wiem, gdzie jest! Erica! Jestem w 13-567!

- Szybko! – Orlando podniósł się z ziemi. Po chwili biegliśmy przez las. Po niecałym kwadransie znaleźliśmy Diane. Siedziała przy Justine; terminatorka miała urwaną dłoń i zdartą skórę na twarzy. Obok leżał nieruchomy blaszak. Orlando od razu dopadł siostrę. Na szczęście nic jej nie było.

Gdzieś w oddali rozbrzmiały strzały. Derek!

- Zostańcie tutaj! Słyszysz, John?!

- Słyszę, Erica! Nie jestem dzieckiem!

- To kwestia do dyskusji. – Pobiegłam między drzewami. Strzały ucichły.

Wreszcie znalazłam Reese'a. Blaszak przyciskał go na drzewa, za ręką na jego szyi. Przekręciłam Ostrze.

Ręka terminatora oddzieliła się od jego tułowia. Odwrócił się. Derek oderwał mechaniczną dłoń od szyi i cofnął się. Zaatakowałam. Miałam wrażenie, że zanim Ostrze dosięgło maszynę, rozcięło miliony cząsteczek powietrza. A potem był świst i zgrzyt. Weszło w brzuch blaszaka jak w masło i wyszło dopiero obok jego obojczyka. Odcięłam kawałek głowy z chipem. Terminator runął na ziemię. Jego dłoń drgnęła jeszcze, zanim zupełnie znieruchomiał.

Spojrzałam na Dereka. Miał rozcięty łuk brwiowy i podbite oko. Zaciskał palce na rannym ramieniu.

- Cholerny żołnierzyk! – wrzasnęłam, podchodząc do niego. – Pierdolony ryzykant!

Nie odezwał się. Spuścił oczy. Wyciągnęłam ręce i mocno go objęłam.

- Tylko ja tutaj jestem niezniszczalna – rzuciłam cicho.

- Wcale nie niezniszczalna. – Pachniał krwią i korą. – Nikt taki nie jest.

Szedł przede mną, niosąc mechaniczną rękę, kiedy ja ciągnęłam blaszaka za ocalałe ramię do domu.

Orlando opowiadał z dumą o swoim dokonaniu.

- Mogłeś zginąć, idioto! – ofuknął go Eddie, ale zaraz poklepał go po ramieniu. – Krew Bradley'ów. Diane też poradziła sobie świetnie. Wyszkoliła Justine.

- A, tam. – Dziewczyna zarumieniła się. – Tylko wgrałam jej techniki walki z _Dead Or Alive._

- Złożymy je, tato? – Orlando wskazał ruchem brody terminatory leżące obok siebie.

- Nie, będą na części dla Einsteina i Justine. Dwa metalowce nam starczą. Ktoś chce szaszłyka?

- Ja! – Ręce Diane i jej brata wystrzeliły w górę niemal od razu. Zaśmiałam się głośno. Spojrzenie Josha niepewnie przemknęło po naszych twarzach. Chyba właśnie został wtajemniczony.

Usiadłam z nogami w jeziorze. W dłoniach ściskałam gorący kubek z kawą. John opierał się o moje plecy swoimi. Był ciepły jak zawsze.

- Orlando był dziś niesamowity. – Usłyszałam. – Czy on się czegoś w ogóle boi?

- Swojej siostry – podsunęłam. – _Sorry_ za to „dziecko".

- Nie gniewam się. Z twoimi bliźniakami chyba przypomniałem sobie, kim jest John Connor: dzieciakiem, chociaż śpi z bronią pod poduszką. Ale to było wczoraj, przy ognisku. Dziś już sam nie wiem.

- Jesteś sobą po prostu. – Upiłam łyk kawy. Milczał przez chwilę.

- Z tobą czuję się bezpiecznie.

- Ja z tobą też. – Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Mówię serio – mruknął.

- Ja tak samo.

- Nigdzie się nie wybierasz, prawda? – W odpowiedzi potarłam plecami o jego plecy.

Na deskach pomostu dały się słyszeć kroki. Po chwili Orlando zwalił się ciężko obok nas.

- Diane całowała się z Joshem, dacie wiarę?!

- Tak myślałam, że wpadł jej w oko.

- Ale że ona jemu?! – Za ten tekst wepchnęłam go do jeziora. John wybuchł śmiechem.

Szybko wdrapał się z powrotem.

- Tata pozwolił mu częściej przyjeżdżać – dodał, wycierając twarz.

- Świetnie. Może nauczy cię, jak powinien zachowywać się normalny nastolatek.

Zostawiłam chłopaków na pomoście. Biorąc prysznic, myślałam o Ostrzu. Po chwili wyszłam z wanny i sięgnęłam po ręcznik. Znieruchomiałam. W drzwiach stał Derek.

- Czego chcesz? – mruknęłam, wycierając się. – Oprócz popatrzenia sobie na fajną, nagą laskę?

- Chyba miałaś rację.

- Też mi nowość. W jakiej kwestii?

- Jesse. – Wyciągnął jakąś poskładaną kartkę z kieszeni. Rozłożyłam ją; zdjęcie przedstawiało mnie samą zatrzymującą ręką rozpędzoną furgonetkę w podziemnym garażu. – Ma więcej. Zdaje się, że obserwowała nie tylko Sarę, Johna i mnie, ale też ciebie.

Przeklęłam, wpatrując się w zdjęcie. Wszystko jasne.

- Wiesz, że służyła pod Adamsem? – zapytałam. – Zamknij drzwi – dodałam, wycierając włosy.

- Od kiedy? – Oparł się o ścianę, patrząc na mnie.

- Chyba krótko po tym, jak zniknąłeś. Szpiegowała dla niego. Chcieli wygryźć Connora.

- Niby jak?

- Ludziom nie podobało się, że budował sobie drugą armię. Armię maszyn. – Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. – A potem była ta cała sprawa z łodzią podwodną. Tą, co przejął jej ojciec.

- Będę nadal miał na nią oko. – Otworzył drzwi i przestąpił próg. – Dzięki za uratowanie życia.

- Drobiazg. – Uśmiechnęłam się. Przez chwilę stał zupełnie nieruchomo.

- Nie mogę pogodzić się z tym, że jesteś lepsza ode mnie...

- Zawsze byłam – rzuciłam butnie.

- Ja kiedyś zawiodę, ty pewnie nie.

- Co to za pesymizm, Derek? Ty nie zawiedziesz i sam wiesz, dlaczego. Jest dla ciebie zbyt ważna.

Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Wiedział, o kim mówiłam.

- Czy Sarah i ja... – urwał, ale nie musiał dodawać nic więcej; kiwnęłam głową. Wyszedł.

Stałam na pomoście.

- No, Erica! Chodź! – Diane pływała w wodzie.

- Jestem już umyta, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, nie mam stroju.

- Och, daj spokój! Chodź. Rytualna kąpiel, zapomniałaś?

- Dziś mnie mają wszyscy nago zobaczyć czy co?! – mruknęłam, ściągając z siebie t-shirt.

- Ktoś cię widział nago i nie oślepł? – Roześmiała się, odpływając nieco dalej.

- Oberwiesz! – Zerwałam z siebie szorty, walcząc z adidasami.

- Sorki, ale na to ma monopol mój brat! No chyba, że mnie dogonisz, półblaszanko!

- Jeszcze słowo! – Wskoczyłam do wody.

Myślałam o tym, co powiedział John. Nie miał racji. Pomogłam wielu ludziom. W zamian chciałam przysługi. Czegoś, co pomoże stworzyć lepszą przyszłość. To było coś dla wszystkich. Nie tylko dla mnie. Nie byłam egoistką. Otaczałam się „potrzebnymi" ludźmi, ale oni szybko stali się moją rodziną. Kochałam ich wszystkich. Czy oni kochali mnie? Nie byłam pewna, ale kiedy Diane usadowiła się za moimi plecami i zaczęła pleść mi warkoczyki, Orlando rozwiesił moje mokre ubrania przy kominku, Eddie podał kubek z gorącą herbatą, a Hanami oparła łeb o moje stopy, już wiedziałam, że mnie kochają. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie.


	2. DESPERADO

**DESPERADO**

- Ślepy trop. – Sarah usiadła na fotelu. John i Derek wymienili szybkie spojrzenia. Kobieta wyglądała prześlicznie w sukience Alex. Nie mogłam oderwać od niej wzroku. Zresztą, nie tylko ja.

W kieszeni Johna zadzwonił telefon. Wyszedł, żeby odebrać. Po chwili wrócił.

- Idę do Riley – powiedział. Nikt się nie odezwał. Nikt go nie zatrzymał. Może to i dobrze.

Z głośnym okrzykiem radości rzuciłam się w ramiona Matta. Podniósł mnie do góry. Ludzie śpieszący na terminal zaczęli nas omijać. Pocałowałam mężczyznę.

- Tak bardzo tęskniłaś?

- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz. Do mnie czy do ciebie?

Ostatecznie wylądowaliśmy u niego, bo Alex miała gościa.

- Czas na prezenty. – Podał mi zapakowane pudełko.

- Nie trzeba było! – Niecierpliwie rozerwałam opakowanie; w środku były kajdanki. – E?

- Są na kod cyfrowy. To najnowsza generacja. Kajdanki przyszłości. Mieliście takie?

Roześmiałam się. Ale w moim śmiechu było coś smutnego.

W drzwiach minęłam się z Cameron.

- Idę do biblioteki – wyjaśniła.

- Zaczekaj. – Zbiegłam za nią. – Sarah wie o mnie i Dereku.

- Powiedziałam jej.

- Chyba faktycznie coś nie tak z twoim chipem – mruknęłam.

Usiadłam w salonie, zerkając na zegarek. Reese zjawił się z jabłkiem w dłoni.

- Wróciłeś? – zapytałam; kiwnął głową.

- Ale nie na długo. Muszę mieć oko na Jesse, zapomniałaś?

- Żeby tylko oko – rzuciłam. – Rób, jak uważasz.

- Erica? – Do salonu wbiegła Alex. Na widok toreb, które niosła, poczułam strach. – Jesteś _ready_?

Moja przyjaciółka zaczęła upinać mi włosy na czubku głowy.

- Raz w miesiącu – zaczęłam, patrząc na Sarę – w klubie _Desperado, _a właściwie pod nim, w piwnicach odbywa się swego rodzaju „giełda". Handluje się tam wszystkim. Narkotyki, diamenty, autografy gwiazd...

- Karty z bejsbolistami? – podsunął John; kiwnęłam głową.

- Ale nie tylko. Rok temu kupiłam tam rękę jakiegoś terminatora, a później „polowałam" na resztę, ale bez skutku. Dawno tam nie byłam. Może znowu wpadnę na coś interesującego?

- My niszczymy każdego blaszaka, ale ty... Bradley'owie mają aż dwa. – Sarah zmarszczyła brwi.

- Mamo, oni są z nami – rzucił John. – Ich sztuczna inteligencja opiera się na silniku _Simsów._

- Co nie znaczy, że pewnego dnia się nie zbuntują.

- Erica, ciuchy! – Alex wcisnęła mi różową torbę z jakimś logo. – Raz, raz. Twój Rusznikarz nie będzie czekał wiecznie, a jak cię w tym zobaczy, dostaniemy zniżkę.

Przeklinając pod nosem, wciągałam na siebie kabaretki. Kiedy wróciłam do kuchni, Derek gwizdnął.

- Nie! – rzuciłam, poprawiając micro mini. – Ani mi się ważcie... Wystarczy, że się przeziębię.

John roześmiał się w głos. Alex posadziła mnie na krześle, zakładając mi perukę w kolorze blond.

- Rany, Erica. – Connor spojrzał mi prosto w twarz. – Wyglądasz jak zupełnie inna osoba!

- Erica? _Je suis mademoiselle Delacroix. __Tu comprends? _– Mój francuski akcent był bez zarzutu.

- Moja kolej! – Alex wybiegła z kuchni. – Padniecie!

- Jak ona tak mówi, lepiej jej uwierzyć – rzuciłam.

Moje obcasy stukały głośno o asfalt. Bramkarz dostrzegł nas z daleka i od razu wpuścił wejściem dla _vipów_. Alex jak zwykle była wniebowzięta.

- Szukamy Rusznikarza – przypomniałam jej, kiedy wzięła drinka od przechodzącej kelnerki.

Zostałyśmy przeszukane przez ochronę. Alex strzelała powłóczystymi spojrzeniami na prawo i lewo. Zeszłyśmy na dół. Od razu uderzył mnie gwar. Było zdecydowanie więcej osób niż zwykle.

- Trzymaj się blisko. – Alex pokiwała głową; wyglądała nieziemsko.

Kilka osób skinęło mi głowami. Ruszyłyśmy przez tłum. Wreszcie dostrzegłam jednego z ludzi Rusznikarza. Przywołałam go gestem ręki.

- _Où est ton patron_? – zapytałam.

- _Ile labaa _– odpowiedział, kalecząc język miłości. – Zaprowadzę panie.

- _Ah, oui._ _Allez! Marion, avec moi, chatte. _– Posłałam Alex spojrzenie spode łba.

Moja przyjaciółka wzięła kolejny drink. Mężczyzna poprowadził nas między ludźmi. Po chwili uchylił drzwi i weszłyśmy do niewielkiego pomieszczenie. Zza stołu podniósł się wysoki facet w tatuażach.

- _Mademoiselle Delacroix, mademoiselle Belle. _– Wymieniliśmy uściski dłoń. – Zostawcie nas.

Jego ludzie wyszli. Osunęłam się na fotel, bawiąc się perłami, które miałam na szyi.

- Masz coś do sprzedania? – zapytałam.

- To zależy. – Splótł dłonie, gapiąc się na moje kolana. – Nadal lubisz metale?

Kiwnęłam głową. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął jakiś pojemniczek na łańcuszku. Postawił go na stole między nami. Oko zrobiło zbliżenie. Wzięłam go do ręki, odkręcając. Wylałam jego zawartość na dłoń.

Cholerny _kamień filozoficzny. _Tak nazywaliśmy płynny metal, z którego zbudowany był Gabriel i wszystkie cyborgi generacji kategorii. Roztarłam kroplę po skórze.

- Skąd? – zapytałam.

- Powiem za sto tysięcy. – Skinęłam dłonią na Alex; wyciągnęła ze stanika diament. – Znowu kamyk? Ktoś musi go wycenić. – Po chwili do pokoju weszła niewysoka, krótkowłosa kobieta, patrząc na nas uważnie.

- _C'est très impoli_ – mruknęłam; szybko spuściła oczy.

Obejrzała diament. Rusznikarz zapytał, ile jest warty.

- Sto pięćdziesiąt – odpowiedziała. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Za drugi dorzucę kilka nazwisk, a za trzeci... – zawiesił głos. – Mam tego więcej. Próbek.

Wymieniłam spojrzenie z Alex. Już miałam się zgodzić, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się.

- Gliny! – Na zewnątrz zapanował chaos. Chwyciłam przyjaciółkę za rękę i wybiegłyśmy.

Piwnica zaczęła się zapełniać mundurowymi, a ja nie miałam odznaki!

- _Mademoiselle Delacroix_! – Nagle obok mnie znalazła się kobieta od diamentów. – _Je peux aider!_

_- Tu peux?! Vite! _– Nie chciałam narażać Alex. Cały czas ściskałam jej nadgarstek.

Poprowadziła nas do jakiegoś przejścia; szybko wybiegłyśmy na parking.

- _La-bàs! _– krzyknęła. Otworzyła nam drzwi; sama usiadła na fotelu pasażera. – Jedźmy!

Alex przysunęła się bliżej mnie. Pomknęliśmy między budynkami. Moja ręką była w gotowości.

- _Ça va_? – zapytała nasza wybawicielka; kiwnęłam głową. – _Je suis Natalie Gordon_.

Nagle wjechaliśmy do jakiegoś budynku. Usłyszałam szczęk broni. Samochód się zatrzymał. Natalie wycelowała we mnie lufę pistoletu.

- _Descendre_! – wrzasnęła. Ostrożnie spełniłam jej żądanie. Moje szpilki zastukały o beton.

Kobieta także wysiadła. Obok niej zjawiło się dwóch mężczyzn z bronią. Spojrzałam na Alex.

- Dobra robota, Gordon. – Usłyszałam. Podszedł do nas gruby mężczyzna i zmierzył nas wzrokiem. – To ta Francuzka? Zna angielski? _Parlez-vous anglais? _

Wpatrywałam się w niego, przeglądając w głowie wszystkie możliwe scenariusze. Nagle wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. O mało nie wybuchłam śmiechem, widząc jego odznakę.

- Jasne – odparłam. – A mój numer odznaki to 567-B03-9653.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się we mnie zdumiony.

- Erica Williams – powiedziałam. – S.W.A.T. Jednostka główna pod dowództwem Matta Adamsa.

- Słucham? – Natalie nie obniżyła broni.

- Sprawdźcie, to pogadamy.

- Nie dostaliśmy informacji o żadnych tajniakach! – Jej głos zadrżał. Ojej, czyżby awans przeszedł jej właśnie koło nosa? – A poza tym, S.W.A.T. w _Desperado_? Wolne żarty!

- Dzwońcie do kapitana Bruce'a Grace'a. – Uśmiechnęłam się.

Po chwili pozwolono nam opuścić ręce.

Stary Bruce nie zawiódł. Potwierdziłby każde moje zadanie, nawet jakbym została złapana na porwaniu prezydenta. Warto było ocalić jego rodzinę. Ale Natalie była wściekła.

- Coś tu jest nie tak – mruknęła. – Będę miała cię na oku, Williams!

- Powodzenia.

Ściągnęłam szpilki na schodach Connorów. Gdzieś za mną nadjechał samochód.

- Jak impreza? – John trzasnął drzwiczkami i od razu podbiegł do mnie. Pachniał damskimi perfumami.

- Nieźle. Tobie też się udało wieczór, co? – Dojrzałam malinkę i ślad szminki na jego szyi.

Chłopak zrzucił buty. W salonie wpadł na Sarę.

- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytała; ściągnęłam perukę.

- Z Riley – odparł sucho; kobieta zmarszczyła brwi. Szykowała się awantura. Poszłam do kuchni.

Chyba byłam trochę zazdrosna, ale kiedy usłyszałam podniesiony głos Sary, zmiękłam.

- Będę nadal się z nią spotykał! – krzyknął John.

- Decyzja nie należy do ciebie! Erica. – Spojrzała na mnie. – Powiedz, że...

- Powinien nadal spotykać się z Riley – odparłam twardo. – Czy John miał kiedykolwiek dziewczynę?

- A co to ma do rzeczy?

- Nie, nie miałem! – rzucił z wysokości połowy schodów. – I umrę jako... Nie, zabiją mnie jako prawiczka! – O mało nie wybuchłam śmiechem.

- Nikogo nie zabiją – powiedziałam szybko.

- Johnie Connorze, wracaj tutaj w tej chwili! – Twarz kobiety wykrzywił gniew.

Chłopak zniknął na górze. Dało się słyszeć trzaśnięcie drzwi.

- Nie powinnaś... – zaczęłam.

- Ty nie powinnaś się wtrącać! Nie znasz mojego syna!

- Masz rację. Znałam jednak generała Johna Connora. Chciał mnie zabić, wiesz?

Sarah spojrzała na mnie uważnie.

- Słucham? – szepnęła.

- Twój syn dzielił ludzi na żołnierzy, nie-żołnierzy i robactwo. Na walczących, tych, którzy nie walczyli: sanitariuszy, mechaników i takich, co nie mogli na nic się przydać. Po spotkaniu z terminatorem... należałam do trzeciej kategorii. Do robactwa – rzuciłam gorzko. – I uznał, że lepiej będzie, jeśli umrę, wiesz? – Mój głos się załamał.

Wpatrywała się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Mówię to, nie żeby sprawić ci ból, Saro – dodałam szybko – ale żebyś zrozumiała, że wychowałaś go już na zbyt twardego. Nie zauważyłaś? Kiedy trzyma broń... On czuje to, wiesz? Czuje władzę. Kiedyś uderzy mu do głowy. Za kilka lat... Może zacznie myśleć o ludziach w nowych kategoriach?

- Nienawidziłaś go?... – zapytała nagle.

- Kochałam Johna, Saro. Był złym człowiekiem, ale go kochałam. Tym bardziej pokocham go, jeśli będzie bardziej ludzki. – Dotknęłam jej ramienia. – Niech spotyka się z tą dziewczyną.

- Wszystko byłoby prostsze, gdyby był z tobą...

Tym razem to ja spojrzałam na nią uważnie.

- Bo jestem twardsza niż on? Nie, Saro. Niech będzie z kimś... normalnym. Z tych czasów.

Nagle przytuliła mnie do siebie.

- Dziękuję, że się nim opiekowałaś po... po mojej śmierci. Po tym, jak zginęłam.

Objęłam ją.

- Ty zrobiłabyś to lepiej – szepnęłam. Jej włosy pachniały rumiankiem. Tak zwyczajnie.

- To... Damien cię uratował? – Kiwnęłam głową. – To jego zawsze kochałaś bardziej?

Nie odpowiedziałam ze wzruszenia. Rozpłakałam się.

- Wcale nie jesteś twardsza niż on – powiedziała, odsuwając się.

- Wiem. – Uśmiechnęłam się przez łzy.

Siedziałam w jej łóżku, chrupiąc popcorn.

- Derek powiedział, że wykonuje nową misję – rzuciła.

- Tak, ma oko na Jesse. Między nimi nic nie ma. Między nami też nie.

Pokiwała głową.

- Powiedz to komuś, kogo to interesuje – mruknęła, ale po chwili spojrzała na mnie; podciągnęła koszulę, odkrywając brzuch. Długa, prosta blizna ciągnęła się pod jej pępkiem. Cesarskie cięcie. – Nie odpowiedziałaś ostatnio.

- Na jakie pytanie? – Przegryzłam kukurydzę.

- Ty wiesz coś więcej. – Usiadła obok. – Kiedy mi powiesz?...

- W swoim czasie, Saro.

Chciała zapytać. Wiedziałam, o co. Kiwnęłam powoli głową. Chyba zrozumiała.

Zadzwoniła moja komórka.

- Erica, mam problem! – Usłyszałam w słuchawce przerażony głos Alex. – Przyjeżdżaj!

Błyskawicznie wbiegłam do domu z bronią w ręku. Moja współlokatorka siedziała przy stole w kuchni z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach.

- Alex?

- Byłam pewna, że je wzięłam – szepnęła. Dopiero teraz dostrzegłam na blacie jej tabletki antykoncepcyjne. Sprawdziłam w głowie dzisiejszą datę. Powinna już zacząć nowe opakowanie. Trzy dni temu. W starym były jeszcze cztery pigułki. – Alex nie miała dzieci, prawda?

Usiadłam obok niej.

- Nie możesz zabezpieczać się myślą, że w przyszłości nie miałaś dzieci – szepnęłam. – Kto wie, co już zmieniliśmy?...

- Oby nie to. – Rozpłakała się. – Nie chcę mieć dziecka! Jeszcze nie!

Kiedy siedziałyśmy w znajomej klinice, trzymałam ją za rękę. Czułam się dziwnie.

W mojej kieszeni zadzwonił telefon. Derek. Odebrałam.

- Erica, jesteś mi potrzebna! – Szybko podał adres i rozłączył się, każąc mi się pośpieszyć i sprawdzić apteczkę. Zostawiłam Alex. Powiedziała, że rozumie i zadzwoni do mnie zaraz po badaniu.

Wychodząc, obejrzałam się za siebie. Moja przyjaciółka oparła się głową o ścianę i zamknęła oczy.


	3. CIERPIENIE

**CIERPIENIE**

***

- Trisha jest w ciąży, wiesz?! – Roxy wpadła do naszej kwatery jak burza.

- Naprawdę? – Odłożyłam czyszczony karabin.

- Będzie miała dziecko, ale super, prawda? – Pokiwałam głową. – Odwiedzimy ją dzisiaj, proszę!

- Jasne, możemy iść.

- Wiesz, że Chris Land poszedł do tej baby na Cmentarzysko?

- Do Keiry Snow. Wiem. Był się pożegnać.

- Zwariował. – Roxy wywróciła oczami. – Zawsze czułam, że jesteście do siebie podobni.

Kiedy szłyśmy do Fabryki, moja przyjaciółka paplała wesoło o tym, jak to bardzo chciałaby mieć dziecko. Słuchałam jej tylko jednym uchem, myśląc o Chrisie. Oczywiście, życzyłam mu szczęścia.

Trisha przywitała nas z uśmiechem. Jej długie dredy podskakiwały z każdym krokiem, kiedy prowadziła nas do siebie. Wyglądała na naprawdę szczęśliwą. Chyba jej trochę zazdrościłam.

Słuchałam rozmowy, jaką prowadziła z Roxy.

- Nie boisz się? – zapytałam nagle, zanim zdążyłam ugryźć się w język.

- Czego mam się bać? – Trisha spojrzała na mnie uważnie.

- No... Wszystkiego. Tego. – Ruchem głowy wskazałam jej płaski jeszcze brzuch.

Roześmiała się, dotykając go.

- Boję się, ale to jest dobry strach, wiesz?

- Dobry strach? – powtórzyłam głucho.

- Dokładnie. – Kiwnęła głową. – To strach, który rodzi się z miłości. Też go czujesz. Cały czas.

Długo myślałam o jej słowach. Chyba miała rację.

Odwiedziłam Eddie'go. Wracałam zamyślona, z rękami wbitymi głęboko w kieszenie spodni.

- Erica. – Roxy miała zacięty wyraz twarzy. – Masz gościa.

Spojrzałam nad jej ramieniem.

Theo podniósł się sztywno z mojej pryczy.

- Erico Williams, masz najpiękniejsze włosy na świecie – powiedział, uśmiechając się.

Zanim mu podziękowałam, zdałam sobie sprawę, dlaczego mi go brakowało.

Uratował mnie. Nie ja jego. On mnie. Nie musiałam się o niego bać.

Rzuciłam mu się na szyję. Mój własny terminator. Przy nim nie było nawet miejsca na dobry strach.

***

- Derek? – Szybko wbiegłam do magazynu. W odpowiedzi mężczyzna wychylił się zza siatki. Jego dłonie umazane były krwią. Drgnęłam.

Poszłam za nim. Na stole leżała kobieta w zaawansowanej ciąży. Jej oddech był bardzo płytki. Obok siedziała dziewczyna w wieku Diane i trzymała ją za rękę. Podeszłam bliżej, podając Derekowi apteczkę.

- Jesteś lekarką? – Usłyszałam. Spojrzałam na nastolatkę.

- Nie jest – odparł Reese. – Ale może pomóc.

- Nazywam się Erica. – Zaczęłam oglądać ranną. Była nieprzytomna.

- Lauren. – Jej ciemne, smutne oczy patrzyły na mnie bardzo poważnie.

Chciałam posłać jej uśmiech, ale czułam, że to nic nie da. Zmieniłam opatrunki. Rany postrzałowe obficie krwawiły. Odgarnęłam włosy z czoła; były zlepione potem.

Tak, jak Derek i Lauren, czułam, że poród jest tylko kwestią czasu. Ostrożnie dotknęłam jej brzucha. Lauren czujnie śledziła ruch mojej dłoni.

- Rodzą dzieci, nie powinny bardziej cierpieć – szepnęłam. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi.

- Rodzenie dzieci to według ciebie nic innego, tylko cierpienie? – syknęła.

Spojrzałam na nią uważnie. Miała zacięty wyraz twarzy.

- Nie masz dzieci, prawda? – zapytała mnie, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na ręku matki.

- Nie mam – przyznałam.

- Bo boisz się cierpieć?

- Lauren. – Derek spojrzał na dziewczynę. – Erica już swoje wycierpiała.

- Czyżby? – prychnęła. Miała łzy w oczach; milczałam.

- Będzie miała siostrę – powiedział nagle Derek. – Znałaś Sidney? – Wpatrywał się we mnie uważnie. - Była odporna.

- Słyszałam o niej. Byłeś chory? – Kiwnął głową. – Ja dostałam już gotową szczepionkę.

Lauren przeniosła wzrok z Reese'a na mnie.

- Też jesteś z przyszłości? – zapytała powoli; kiwnęłam głową. – Wszyscy skończymy tak źle?...

Spojrzałam jej prosto w oczy.

- Nie – odparłam po chwili. - Nie wszyscy.

Spuściła wzrok. Pogłaskała matkę po włosach.

- Moja przyjaciółka, Trisha, urodziła dziecko – powiedziałam wreszcie. - Była szczęśliwa.

- Chociaż cierpiała, kiedy je rodziła?

- Byłam przy tym. – Spojrzałam na brzuch ciężarnej.

- I co? – Lauren wbiła we mnie oczy.

Wstałam i oparłam się o siatkę. Oko sprawdziło rytm serca rannej.

- Trisha pracowała w Fabryce – zaczęłam. – Tam wytwarzano to, czego potrzebowaliśmy: ubrania, buty... Szyła mundury. – Uśmiechnęłam się gorzko, w zamyśleniu dotykając piersi, gdzie zwykle miałam naszywkę z nazwiskiem. – Zdarzało się bowiem, że brakowało ciuchów zdartych z trupów, bo czasem Zbieracze nie mieli nawet co zbierać. Spotkała Roberta i zakochała się w nim. A potem... zaszła w ciążę. Pomyślałam, że to chyba największe poświęcenie, do jakiego zdolna jest kobieta.

Lauren prychnęła.

- Żyliśmy w innych czasach – kontynuowałam. – Niepewnych. Niebezpiecznych. A ona mimo to zdecydowała się na dziecko. Bobby jeździł na Pustynię, poza Miasto. Zbierał złom, bo wszystko się przydawało. I kiedyś nie wrócił. Myślałam, że Trisha oszaleje ze strachu. To nie był jej słynny „dobry strach". Ona odchodziła od zmysłów. Była w szóstym miesiącu ciąży. Postanowiła pojechać go szukać. Nie dało się z nią normalnie porozmawiać... Byłam za Miastem. Dwa razy. Za pierwszą misję awansowałam. Straciliśmy trzydziestu ludzi.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

- Rose, moja przyjaciółka z oddziału, powiedziała, że powinnyśmy jechać. Trisha zebrała żołnierzy, ja wzięłam swój oddział. Pamiętam, jak komicznie wyglądała Trisha: mundur nie dopinał się jej na brzuchu, ale z karabinem w dłoniach była żołnierzem jak każdy z nas. Theo, mój terminator...

- Twój?... Miałaś swojego cyborga? Takiego, jak Cameron Sary?

- Nie, Theo był innym modelem. I nie należał do mnie. Ja tylko mówiłam o nim „mój". – Posłałam jej łagodny uśmiech. – Theo i ja mieliśmy pilnować Trishy. Satelity nie obejmowały pewnej powietrzni Pustyni. Zestrzeliliśmy je. Dwanaście kilometrów od Miasta ich „oczy" nie działały. Dwanaście kilometrów i traciły nas z radarów. Ale to było „aż" dwanaście kilometrów. Najbardziej niebezpieczny odcinek.

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się we mnie wyczekująco.

- Zaatakowano nas. – Podniosłam koszulkę; Lauren wbiła wzrok w bliznę na moim brzuchu. – Zasłoniłam ją własnym ciałem. Trishę. Mnie zasłonił Theo. Ostrze komara przebiło go na wylot i zatrzymało się dopiero tutaj. – Dotknęłam palcem grubą, jasną linię; poczułam łzy. – Bobby nie wrócił, ale Trisha zmądrzała. Postanowiła nie ryzykować życia dziecka. Byłam z nią kilka miesięcy później, kiedy zaczęła rodzić. Krzyczała, a ja płakałam i trzymałam ją za rękę. Urodziła dziewczynę. Nazwała ją Erica. – Otarłam oko kątem dłoni.

Zapanowała cisza. Przerwał ją dopiero dźwięk nadejścia wiadomości w mojej komórce.

_Fałszywy alarm. _Alex. Odetchnęłam z ulgą.

- Lauren... – Usłyszeliśmy. Córka nachyliła się nad matką. – Już czas. Musisz to zrobić, kotku.

- Moja siostra nadchodzi – szepnęła dziewczyna.

Derek wycofał się z pomieszczenia. Lauren chwyciła kobietę za rękę.

Odebrałam poród. Zupełnie tak, jak kiedyś. Niemowlak pachniał tak samo. Krwią i... życiem.

Lauren tuliła do siebie siostrzyczkę, kiedy podała ją matce. Ta uśmiechnęła się. Jej oczy zmętniały.

Życie i śmierć. Nierozerwalny krąg.

Reese zakrył twarz zmarłej prześcieradłem.

Stałam i patrzyłam na Dereka, trzymającego małą. Uratowała, uratuje mu życie.

- Chciałbyś mieć dziecko? – zapytałam, podchodząc do niego.

- Co mam przez to rozumieć? – mruknął.

Wzięłam od niego Sidney.

- Dokładnie to, o co zapytałam. Przespać się już z tobą nie mam zamiaru.

- Żyjemy w niepewnych, niebezpiecznych czasach – odparł.

Zaczęłam kołysać niemowlę.

- Byłaby z ciebie dobra matka. – Głos Dereka zabrzmiał poważnie.

- Co mam przez to rozumieć? – Odeszłam nieco dalej.

Po chwili oddałam małą siostrze. Przyniosłam metalowy kosz i zaczęłam wrzucać do niego brudne bandaże. Spojrzałam na nieruchome ciało.

Objęłam się ramionami. Z protezami czy bez, byłam delikatną kobietą.

Wsłuchiwałam się w rozmowę między Lauren a Derekiem.

- Zostań z nami – powiedział cicho. Teraz to znowu on trzymał dziecko.

- Nie wiem...

- Przemyśl to.

- Muszę to zrobić. – Oddał jej dziewczynkę.

Lauren zbliżyła się do mnie.

- Zajmę się twoją mamą – powiedziałam cicho.

- Dziękuję. Czy mogę na drugie imię dać jej Erica?

Ze wzruszenia zdołałam tylko kiwnąć głową.

Obejrzała się. Dereka nie było.

- Nie mogę zostać – szepnęła, ściskając dziewczynkę. – Nie po tym... wszystkim.

- Rozumiem. – Wyciągnęłam portfel i podałam jej wizytówkę. – Mój telefon. Pomogę.

- Dziękuję...

- I karta. – Podałam jej kartę kredytową; cofnęła się. – Weź ją. Pin to 1235, zapamiętaj.

- Nie mogę...

- Kiedyś mi oddasz. Jak skończy się to całe... wariactwo.

- A kiedyś tak się stanie?

- Na pewno. – Pogłaskałam kwilącą małą po główce i pocałowałam ją. – Dopóki ludzie będą kochać, a kobiety rodzić dzieci. A ja będę mogła walczyć. – Ostrożnie rozłożyłam palec i dotknęłam zimnym metalem policzka dziecka; Lauren cofnęła się, ale tylko na ułamek sekundy.

- Wierzę ci.

- Weźmiesz mój samochód, chodź.

Podałam jej kluczyki, wyciągając torbę z bagażnika. Wyjęłam z niej wszystkie rzeczy i włożyłam do środka ręcznik. Pomogłam ułożyć w środku Sidney. A potem pozwoliłam im odjechać.

Uratujcie Dereka, żeby Damien mógł uratować mnie. Proszę.

Razem z Reesem wróciłam do domu Connorów. Zwinęłam się w kłębek na kanapie. Pomyślałam o Eddie'm i jego dzieciach, potem o Alex i jej sierotach, żeby wrócić myślami do Damiena.

- Erica? – John usiadł obok mnie. – W porządku?

- W porządku.

- Widzę, że nie.

Usiadłam i objęłam go mocno bez słowa. Odwzajemnił uścisk. Nie był jeszcze taki silny...

***

Pochyliłam się i pocałowałam Connora w czoło.

Jego dłoń znieruchomiała przy mojej nodze. Podniósł oczy. Wytrzymałam jego stalowe spojrzenie. Wyciągnęłam rękę i dotknęłam jego policzka. Pod palcami czułam drapiący zarost. Znowu się pochyliłam, tym razem jednak znalazłam jego wargi i znowu go pocałowałam. Jego usta były twarde i suche. Nieprzyjemne w dotyku. Nie powinnam była tego robić. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że jest za późno. Jego dłonie były wszędzie. Czułam opuszki jego palców wypalone laserem, żeby nie dało się zebrać odcisków. Drażniły moją skórę i sprawiały mi ból. Jego ręce były silne, a ja bałam się zareagować. W końcu tak wiele mu zawdzięczałam.

Całował mnie. Czułam jego gorący oddech na skórze. Ściągnął ze mnie koszulkę. Nie wiedziałam, co zrobić z rękami. Zacisnęłam palce na brzegu blatu. Przyciągnął mnie bliżej, zrywając ze mnie szorty. A potem sam wstał i rozpiął spodnie. Ciężar broni, którą nosił za paskiem, pociągnął je w dół. Wtedy poczułam strach. Nie chciałam z nim być! Nie chciałam, żeby był pierwszy...

- Nie! – Zebrałam całą odwagę i odepchnęłam go.

- Erica... – szepnął prosto do mojego ucha, całując moją szyję; przyciągnął mnie na sam skraj stołu.

Jego dłonie na moim karku, potem na plecach. Na piersiach, na udach. Wszędzie.

Był taki silny. Chwycił mnie za nadgarstki i zarzucił sobie moje ręce na szyję. Nie protestowałam. Poddałam się chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu. Kiedy we mnie wszedł, wbiłam paznokcie w jego plecy. Bolało.

Na szczęście skończył szybko.

- Ubieraj się – rzucił, zapinając spodnie.

Nie ruszyłam się. Łzy płynęły po moim policzku. Podał mi mój t-shirt.

- Ubieraj się – powtórzył.

- Nie chcę mieć dzieci. – Rozpłakałam się. – Nie chcę spaść i je zostawić!

- Co ty pieprzysz? Ubieraj się.

Ale ja nie mogłam się ruszyć. Siedziałam na skraju zimnego blatu i płakałam jednym okiem.

- Wzięłaś zastrzyk? – zapytał, kiedy wreszcie zsunęłam się i sięgnęłam po ubrania.

- Nie...

- Idź do Helen. Natychmiast. To rozkaz.

- Chcę do Damiena! – Ubrałam się wreszcie z trudem.

- Damiena tutaj nie ma. Odmaszerować, Williams.

Helen pozwoliła mi się wypłakać na swoim ramieniu. Długo tuliła mnie i głaskała po głowie. Była taka czuła. Jak nigdy wcześniej.

- Jeśli dobrze to rozegrasz – zaczęła, podając mi chusteczkę – będziesz miała ogromną władzę.

- Jaką władzę? – Pociągnęłam nosem.

- Łóżko daje możliwości.

- Nie chcę z nim sypiać...

Spojrzała na mnie poważnie.

- Teraz już chyba nie masz wyboru. – Położyła dłoń na moim ramieniu. – Skoro zostawił dla ciebie maszyny. Julie ma... Powiedzmy, że mogła mu zastąpić prawdziwą kobietę. Cameron też. Teraz ma ciebie.

Wróciłam do pracowni Johna.

- Mogę spać z tobą? – zapytałam, siadając na skraju jego posłania. Nadal siedział przy biurku.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo tak to jest, prawda?

Milczał. Słyszałam metaliczny chrobot śrubokrętu.

- Nie kładę się dziś – powiedział w końcu. – Zostań, jeśli chcesz.

Ale się położył. Nie spałam, kiedy wszedł do łóżka. Myślałam, że mnie obejmie, ale nie.

- Damien wróci rano – powiedział, odwracając się do mnie plecami.

Uśmiechnęłam się przez łzy.

***

Obudziłam się w salonie Connorów. Razem z Johnem leżałam ściśnięta na kanapie. Objęłam go mocniej, żeby nie spadł. Za oknami było ciemno. Wtedy poczułam na sobie wzrok.

Cameron stała w drzwiach. Zmarszczyłam brwi.

- Zastąpiłam mu ciebie – powiedziałam, czując dziwną złość.

- Całował się z Riley – odparła beznamiętnie.

- Wiem.

W mojej kieszeni zadzwonił telefon. Wyjęłam go z dżinsów i odebrałam. Keira.

- Erica, z Gabe'm jest coś nie tak – wypaliła szybko.

- Co to znaczy? – Poczułam strach.

- Ja... nie wiem. Chyba nie jest sobą.

- Dlaczego tak uważasz?

- Ja to wiem, Erica!

- Przyjechać?

- Nie. Czekam na nich w aucie. Jedziemy do ciebie.

- Jestem u Connorów i czekam.

Rozłączyła się. Odłożyłam telefon na oparcie kanapy.

- Co się stało? – Usłyszałam obok siebie. Spojrzałam na Johna. Był tak blisko, że mogłam policzyć jaśniejsze plamki w ciemnych tęczówkach. Wbiłam wzrok w jego wargi.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI DZIESIĄTEJ**


End file.
